cthulhuwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Azathoth Expansion Monsters
Dimensional Shambler (3) Pay 2 Doom Points to obtain this Loyalty Card, plus place 1 Dimensional Shambler on your Faction Card Cost: 2 Combat: 2 Walk Between Worlds: (Ongoing) When summoned, place on your Faction Card. After any Action (by any player) place one or more Dimensional Shamblers from your Faction Card in any Area. Once placed, Dimensional Shamblers remain on the map (until Killed or otherwise eliminated). Strategies Neutral Spellbook Combo: Undimensioned - Throw down a Shambler at the end of your opponents turn anywhere on the map and bring in your army on your turn for a surprise attack! Any: Shamblers are a great defense against any faction with unlimited combat ability since they can be placed after an enemy moves into the area, and before they can declare combat. Black Goat: Shub's Avatar ability typically becomes dangerous to use in later rounds. However, with Shamblers, you can move Shub into an enemy stronghold and instantly reinforce her with 3 meat shields and 6 combat dice. Crawling Chaos: Once the Shamblers have been summoned to your faction sheet (and with 6 spellbooks), you can move Nyarlathotep into an enemy zone for one power and bring with him 10 additional combat dice in the form of Hunting Horrors and Shamblers. Look for an opportunity to strike 2 Great Old Ones at a time for 4 Elder Signs! This could be your game winning play. Great Cthulhu: Dreams becomes much more threatening when you can instantly reinforce your newly capture gate with 3 Shamblers! Yellow Sign: If your Byakhee aren't enough protection, drop Shamblers into an area after using He Who is Not to be Named. Star Vampire (3) Pay 2 Doom to obtain this Loyalty Card, plus place 1 Star Vampire at your controlled Gate. Cost: 2 Combat: 1 Vampirism: (Battle) Roll the Star Vampire's combat dice separately. Each Pain they roll drains 1 Power from the enemy Faction. Each Kill they roll drains 1 Doom point from the enemy Faction. The drained point(s) are transferred to you immediately. If the enemy Faction lacks Power or Doom points, you get nothing. The Pains and Kills rolled still count towards your Combat Results. Strategies Opener of the Way: Use Channel Power to reroll missed dice, making Star Vampire twice as reliable. Elder Thing (3) Pay 2 Doom Points to obtain this Loyalty Card, plus place 1 Elder Thing at your controlled Gate. Cost: 2 Combat: 2 Mind Control: (Ongoing) If an Elder Thing shares an Area with an enemy Great Old One, the latter may not use its Special Ability. Strategies VS Crawling Chaos: Place with your Great Old One(s) to nullify Nyarlathotep's Harbinger ability. You can also protect other great old ones from Harbinger to prevent Crawling Chaos from surging ahead. VS Great Cthulhu: Prevent Devour from reducing your army. VS Opener of the Way: Place in an area with Yog-Sothoth when Opener is out of power to nullify Yog in the Doom Phase. VS Yellow Sign: Block Yellow Sign glyphs with Elder Things, making it impossible for the King to Desecrate, forcing him to go on the offensive, something the King and his Undead are not great at. Prevent Hastur's Harbinger from destroying your most expensive units. VS Tcho-Tcho: Deny Ubbo-Sathla's Hells Banquet ability to stop him from getting more powerful. VS Windwalker: If Windwalker has Rhan-Tegoth protecting an otherwise poorly protected gate, use Elder Things to eliminate the Immortal GOO. Servitor of the Outer Gods (3) Pay 2 Doom Points to take this Loyalty Card. Note: When you get this Loyalty Card, do NOT keep it. Instead, hand it to another Player. Do not place a Servitor. Cost: 1 Combat: -1 Adulation: (Ongoing) The owner of this Loyalty Card may not Summon any Monsters except Servitors if any Servitors are still in his pool. Note: Not very effective against Yellow Sign and Sleeper, both of which have ways to get their units on the board without having to summon them (which circumvents the Servitors). Category:Expansion Monsters